Lluvia
by Yukari-Yuki
Summary: Tu frialdad me está matando... las dudas me consumen. “Quizás sea cierto y ya he olvidado como amar.” ¿Qué pasará cuando Sasuke se dé cuenta que puede perder ese sentimiento contra el que luchó desde niño? SakuxSasu


Hola!! Este es el primer fic que logro completar XD, tengo un serio problema de inconstancia T.T, es mi pareja favorita de naruto… y por lo menos a mis amigas les gustó bastante la historia.

Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla XD yo solo juego con sus personajes un ratito o:

Sería XD si les gusta… me regalan un review, Y si no… insúltenme en los review XD así sé q no debo dedicarme a esto ..

Enjoy! ;)

Lluvia

Por Yukari-yuki

¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? – Le preguntó a Sakura el más joven de los Uchiha.

Un paseo? – Respondió recelosa - … Sasuke, está lloviendo a cántaros allí afuera.

….. – Sasuke guardó silencio.

No sabía como pedírselo, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Últimamente se comportaba muy extraña, no estaba tan cariñosa como siempre, no había tenido que suplicarle que le diera un espacio…. El aire ya comenzaba a sobrarle. Sin querer se había acostumbrado a su aroma, a ser observado sin sentirse incómodo, a tener a alguien que sabía que le pasaba sin preguntar. Era…perfecto, y definitivamente, no quería perderlo.

Humm… Uchiha?.. Estás despierto?

¿Uchiha? O.o ¿qué le pasaba?, No lo llamaba así desde… desde… Nunca ..

Uchiha? Dijo él en voz alta…. Seguía perplejo.

Emm… si, dijo ella.

Sabes? Lo pensé y aceptaré tu propuesta del paseo.

Si? - Sasuke ya se odiaba, continuaba contestano con monosílabos…. Ella debía creer que estaba hablando con un imbécil.

Si - .. Dijo ella

Pasados 10 minutos salieron de la casa.

Sakura llevaba un hermoso abrigo rosa con pétalos de flor de cerezo bordados en blanco, estos caían en forma de cascada sobre su delicada silueta. Era su abrigo favorito, Sasuke se lo había regalado en su primer aniversario durante un invierno lluvioso como éste…

Sasuke vestía un impermeable azul marino con botones negros, el cual le llegaba hasta los pies y hacia ver su figura imponente, inspiraba profundo respeto y admiración…. Lastima que en ese momento era solo apariencia….

Como lograba esta mujer ponerlo tan nervioso?, era solo una conversación casual, nada del otro mundo… o eso esperaba.

- Sasuke abrió su paraguas azabache y abrazó a Sakura, cuando se disponía a caminar ella se puso tensa y no avanzó.

Yo… - Dijo la pelirrosa turbada.

-¿? Que pasa?

Es que, prefiero usar mi paraguas, si no te molesta.

Ah… ok. – Ahora si que no entendía nada. Definitivamente algo le pasaba a Sakura … Sus ojos tenían un dejo melancólico que lo inquietaba… parecía como si le temiera.

- Eres un monstruo –

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se esforzó por dejar de recordar.

- Jamás querrás a nadie.-

Los gritos resonaban en su cabeza y no podía evitarlo.

- El día que murió tu clan, murió también tu alma.-

Basta… - Susurró él.

Haruno lo contempló largamente, abrió su paraguas y le extendió su mano.

¿Vamos?

Le era inevitable sentirse una niña junto a él, protegida y protectora… Lo AMABA desesperadamente. No sabía como podía haber vivido sin él, sin su aroma, sin sus caricias, los dulces besos que alimentaban sus ilusiones…. El futuro…juntos.

¿Por qué siento tanto frío¿Por qué la bruma ensombrece mi destino?

Caminaron largo rato en silencio, la tarde se hizo más y más fría, y la lluvia no tenía intenciones de cesar.

Sasuke… dijo levemente la kunoichi.

Si? – Aquí vamos, pensó el Uchiha.-

Quiero… mejor dicho DEBO hablar contigo.

Eso estamos haciendo.- Respondió el con tono seco.

-Sakura miró con dolor como sus ojos se endurecían, adquirían la temperatura del ambiente y apartaban a ese joven de tez blanca como la nieve de su campo sensorial. Lo sentía tanto o más lejos que cuando eran niños.

- Ya casi no puedo escuchar tu voz… -

-….- Aún no podía hablar.

Y bien? Sasuke perdía la paciencia, a medida que pasaba el tiempo la angustia y el dolor aumentaban.

Yo… tu….nosotros…. - Sakura tiritaba, estaba muerta de miedo y se le notaba.

Acaso… le temía?

El pelinegro no daba crédito a sus ojos.

- Haruno, creo que se lo que quieres decirme.

Lo sabes?.- Dijo ella sorprendida.

Si… - Sasuke ya lo había entendido…. Sakura ya no lo quería, el dolor volvía a abrazarlo sin piedad.

Recordaba con crueldad excesiva el abandono, el odio, el rechazo…. ¿Qué podía hacer un niño de 8 años solo contra el mundo? Lo que es peor, un niño al cual su ejemplo a seguir, su mentor, su meta, había traicionado de esa forma… arrebatándole todo lo que tenia y retándolo a muerte.

"Quizás sea cierto y ya he olvidado como amar."

Sasuke… susurró sakura.-

Haruno… El pelinegro no pudo sostener la máscara por mas tiempo y las lagrimas corrieron presurosas por sus pálidas mejillas ante la tonita mirada de Sakura.

- Yo.… te amo. No te lo digo demasiado, porque esos sentimientos yacían oxidados en mi pecho…hasta que llegaste a mi vida.

Juro por lo que mas quiera…. Que ya tenía secretamente planeado un futuro junto a ti.

Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo.

Podía imaginarme dependiendo de alguien y entregándome por completo a esa persona… a ti…. Dedicarme a hacerte feliz, a protegerte.

Pero…. Todo esto ya no importa, he notado lo distante que estás, percibo que mis sentimientos ya no son correspondidos, y no te culpo por eso…. Fueron muchos años de espera, de maltrato…de soledad.

- Te olvidé por una absurda venganza.-

- Así que… si quieres irte, o que me vaya de tu vida A estas alturas de la conversación ninguno de los 2 podía contener el llanto.

Sasuke enmudeció, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la nada….

BASTA!!!! – La voz de Sakura rompió el silencio.-

O.o qué? – dijo Sasuke.

- Podrías, por favor, dejar de decir estupideces?.- La dijo la joven.

……-

Pensé… que de verdad me conocías, que entre todas las personas estabas seguro de que mi amor es real y jamás dejará de serlo.

Sasuke…- Tomó el rostro del joven entre sus manos y secó sus lágrimas.

Agradezco de corazón que hayas dejado hablar a tu alma conmigo, y nunca vuelvas a dudar que eres la persona más importante de mi vida.

- Pero… por qué actuaste tan extraña todo este tiempo?

Hummm… - Se puso nerviosa Pues… porque…

¿? Te espero Sakura…¬¬ Dime!!

Uchiha… emmm.. no te importaría mucho la idea de compartir mi tiempo y amor con otra persona?

Qué!?!? …¬¬ Lo sabía!, hay otro hombre!!!

Por qué me dijiste todas esas cosas si me saldrías con esta sorpresa?... por que, dime la verdad, hay otra persona, no?

Pues… si.- Dijo ella

x.X quién es?... Sasuke no podía estar mas decepcionado.

No lo sé, ni él o ella lo sabe aún.

¿él o ella? - ¬¬, eres bisexual? Y te metiste con un travesti? O.o

gota … no, pero si tanto te interesa conocerl, pues espera 8 meses y verás… Dijo esto muerta de la risa

8 Meses? Por que no ahora? .- Sasuke podia ser tan estúpido XD

- Por que, no esta preparado para eso aún le llevó la mano a su vientre.

Por fin, en ese momento, sasuke comprendió que ya no estaba solo, que venían tiempos hermosos junto a quienes adoraba…. Esa noche, la lluvia no podría haber sido más hermosa…

Fin+


End file.
